Hidden twins
by Chamtalion
Summary: After the fear full Halloween night 1981 Sirius and Amelia takes Harry and Susan to the Black family home in France and raises them as there own. Neville is praised as the boy-who-lived. Beauxbatons and two years younger Stasis and blood adoption .


_I do in no form or way own Harry Potter nor do I earn any money from this fanfic. _

**Hidden twins. **

**Chapter 1. Hideaway.**

"Conversations"

**Spells **

_Thoughts _

´Text´

_§Parseltongue§  
_

Sirius Black had been preparing to take his fiancé to the ministry Halloween ball when he felt the wards of the Potter resident Godric's hollow fall.

Some quick swishing spells later he was dressed in his auror uniform and went to Godric's hollow.

He arrived several hundred meters away from the resident due to wards that stooped apparition.

_This was not god. The wards had fallen, no help was in sight and escape was hindered. He had to help. They should not end like this._

As Padfoot he made it to the door before changing back, with his wand drawn he slowly entered the Potter resident,

Nothing could have prepared him fore the sight that greeted him inside.

It was a literal war zone, dead animals and broken furniture laid spread in the hallway among scorch marks and small fires.

After the first look inside his heart fell, James lay on the floor with an expression all to recognisable as death by Avada Kedavra.

Sirius still had some hope that James only was stunned but it was not to bee.

A quick spell confirmed the gruesome fact, James Potter was dead.

First Sirius just stood lost seeing into space before remembering Lilly, if James defended the door she must be future in.

With his wand drawn he moved future in, as he moved into the resident he heard a baby cry, The only thought on his mind was Harry as he rushed the stairs.

When he entered the nursery he recognised the same expression on Lilly as the one on James the Potter´s with the exception of Harry was dead.

He could see no other persons around but there was a fire rapidly growing in the room and he was unsuccessful to extinguish it with a few spells.

He decided to move the bodies outside before taking Harry to a safe place.

After bringing his friends out side he tock one last look at the couple before apparating through the weakening ward.

Moments after Sirius left with Harry, Dumbledore arrived in front of Godric's hollow, both possible prophecy boys had been attacked today and Severus reported a fading dark mark after a brief period of pain.

Voldemort was gone fore the time, of that he was sure but now to figure out who of the two that was the prophecy's chosen one.

The cottage was ablaze and in light of the fire he could easy spot two bodies laying in the front lawn.

A couple of spells confirmed that there was no living persons in the area and that the bodies were the Potter's.

No signs of Harry but that only meant that he not was there, it was possible that some one had taken him but he had to see the Longbottom's, he decided to leave it to the aurors to sort this out and Apparated to Longbottom manor.

After checking Neville Longbottom and confirming that he was the prophecy boy, he started to siege control over the guardianship of pore little Neville.

As the saviour of wizard kind he would need proper care to bee grow into being the champion of the light and Augusta would never approve.

But that was merely a inconvenience, he did it all fore the Greater Good of course.

_Who else than Augusta can lay claim to Neville? He knew the Potter's where in their will so maybe Black. No he would not due. But how to prevent it._

The Longbottom´s had been tortured into insanity and Neville had been branded with a dark mark on his forehead.

Unfortunate fore Dumbledore it was not Voldemort that marked Neville.

Bellatrix decided yo have some fun while torturing Alice and decided to blemish and torture her child in front of her.

She had laughed at Alice as she begged her to spare Neville and even more at his screams of pain.

After she had finished with Alice she felt a quick pain emitting from her forearm and during closure inspection she found a fading Dark Mark.

Neville was left forgotten when Bellatrix ran away still at a lose about the Mark and hearing aurors arrive.

Meanwhile Sirius had dropped by Amelia Bones home, being an outcast of the Black family and not having a secure enough apartment.

He was conveniently enough keyed in to the wards and could wait for Amelia sitting in a couch cuddling a sleeping Harry while going over the days events.

Not so long after a light snoring could be heard as Sirius slipped in to the land of dreams.

Hours later a very tired Amelia Bones stumbled into her home.

It had been an event full day to say the least, The Potter's dead, Longbottom's insane the disappearance of a dark lord and organising a manhunt to find her fiancé Sirius Black.

She may have been a Puff and one year ahead but many of the endeavours that the marauders went through was not unknown to her.

_There was no way that Sirius would betray James, he was not a hidden Death Eater or... NO dammit she knew him better than that._

While musing on the subject of Sirius innocence she heard a light snoring from from the parlour.

She drew her wand and silently moved towards the snoring.

Her heart froze for a second when she sees a shadowy character sitting in the couch holding a baby.

_Susan. No it has dark hair, Harry. Now how to get the truth without harming the poor boy._

Her wand trailed on Sirius she silently cast P**etrificus Totalus. **

She seeshis eyes open and then widen in shock but her first priority is to remove Harry.

After securing Harry and removing his wand she intones **Incarcerous **and watches as tick ropes shoots out and binds him.

A **Finite **removed the full body-bind " You have some serious explanations to make" she intones while taking a seat wand never leaving his head..

"Mind telling me why I have spent the last few hours organising search parties to hunt down the betrayer of the Potter's"

Sirius is visibly shaken by this statement " I was not the secret keeper, I was to obvious we switched to Peter. I would never betray James and Lilly. You have to believe me"

_He dos not look like he is lying and that honesty would be hard to fake. On the other hand so would the part of playing us for fools while spying._

" I am afraid that I can not trust you simply by your word, you can chose between an oath or potion." She felt like a Slytherin after making that statement or maybe Moody.

" An oath! Give me a wording and I will give you an oath I did not betray them."

_How to word it to make sure. I swear on my life and my magic that I did not betray the Potter's. No that one still left other alternatives of betrayal. What I told Amelia to night is nothing but the truth and I have newer been a Death Eater. Not fully he could still work for them. I swear on my life and my magic that what I told Amelia to night is nothing but the truth and that I never have worked with or for Voldemort. That should do it. _

After receiving the oath and hearing his account of the day and shearing hers she suddenly remembers that he was tied up.

After freeing him they see that Harry is starting to stir.

"I am sorry that I had to do that Sirius but I could not risk it."

"It was the correct thing to do, I do not blame you" was the silent reply from Sirius as he gave her a comforting hug.

_It´s a Dark world when you must doubt your loved ones to ensure survival._

Was the only thing on Amelia´s mind as she lost herself in the embrace.

When Harry started to cry for attention Amelia went over to pick the little toddler up, but when she lifter him she fell something wrong a felling she gets while around Dark objects.

_The scar it feels wrong._

" Sirius where did he get this scar?"

"He had it when I found him, so during the attack why is it important."

"It wrecks of Dark magic well have to either get the Unspeakable or the Goblins to remove it."

"It has to bee the Goblins, the Unspeakable are good but they would want to research it and do some experiments."

"I have to agree with you my only concern is that the Goblins may charge us pretty well."

They had auror pay but with two children and their separate living arrangements the expense to remove a curse from a living being could be troubling.

Of course within the Black and Bones families there was a lot of gold.

The problem was that he was an outcast and she had the problem that as long there was no male Bones that could be head of the family she had access to an allowance and nothing more.

_If Amelia is right Albus has me portrayed as the dark lords secret right hand man. _

_So if I play a roll and play it well I might get back into the family and have access to not only the vaults but the manor in France._

_But how to not be thrown out again when I claim innocence._

Sirius shared his plan with Amelia and they decided to try it.

Sirius would have to ask Walburga for help to bribe his way free in order to find and help to resurrect his lord.

If it seamed that he had to publicly denounce his lord to help him he would not only bee Slytherin enough to make her happy.

But he could bee him self in public saying that he played an act.

If he also revealed the engagement card, they would not really need to worry for gold or any slip ups.

The only problems would bee to not need a public trial with Truth serum to get Sirius freed and what ever Albus would do.

He had pointed towards Sirius as the Potter's secret keeper even as he was the one casting the Fidelius in the first place.

No he was after something and they had to know what to work against him.

Sirius had went to the secret meeting with his mother.

She was even madder than he remembered but it only made it easier to convince her of his true alliances and there bye gain access to the Black fortune and to bee allowed to use the manor in France as a base.

While Sirius was convincing his mother that he had been undercover almost all along Amelia met some auror colleges from France.

A short explanation and some carefully planed words later they believed her.

With the France authority's convinced of his innocence it did not take more than a small convincer to get Sirius a pardon.

It was not what they had hopped for but they had not have to go all out and reveille everything.

All together it helped to keep people away, no one wanted to be on the bad side of the dark lords right hand and future Lord Black.

While setting everything up and preparing to move they realised what Albus had been after.

He had been appointed as the guardian of Neville.

When his parents was moved to the long time ward Augusta fought tooth and nails with Albus over guardianship of Neville.

But now she had died in a Death Eater attack on her home before Neville was cleared from St Mungo´s.

It was not uncommon with desperate attacks after the fall of the dark lord, but the strange thing was that none of the Lestrange's nor Crouch seamed to remember the attack.

Not that it mattered as they was caught on the seen of the crime and shipped of to Azkaban directly without a trial.

Now Dumbledore had his chosen one without competition.

After meeting the Goblins and getting Harry's scare removed, they shared some of their planes with them.

Harry was presumed dead but they had obviously not searched very hard if they believed that Harry was dead, he would still be listed at Hogwarts in the book of records or even if you asked the right question at Gringotts.

But since they wanted to change the identities of their children and not wanted Harry to lose the Potter estate they needed help from the Goblins.

They arrived at Black family mansion in France and Sirius activated the ancient wards locking out anyone not keyed in with blood.

After securing that only he, Amelia, Susan and Harry was part of the ward scheme he started the preparations for the next step of their plan.

They had to steer clear of Albus and keep there children safe as well.

After some arguing they decided that it was safest that their children got new identities and to enrol them at Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts.

The problems was appearance and age, age was easy to trick with if you used a stasis ritual that placed you unconscious in a bubble outside of time.

Nothing could happen inside the bubble since time has to pas for something to change.

Amelia would have to aper pregnant for nine months and then one additional year would have to pass before they could present the children.

In the Dark arts library of the Black´s Sirius found one old text about blood adoption.

It was classified as a Dark ritual because it used blood but it was perfect for what they wanted.

It did not only make the children aper as theirs but it changed the identity of the child.

If anyone ever would want to check the identity or parentage of their children the test would show what they wanted.

Sirius was exhausted after preparing the ritual.

The potion ingredients was not only hard to obtain and extremely expensive but the potion was wicked to brew.

They had chosen to use the children's blood as well to bind theme together.

It would show as a magical twin bond to future avoid suspicion.

Susan was reported missing and Amelia seemed to be crunched by the news.

She and Sirius seamed to dive in to there work to lessen the loss of their godchildren.

Together they where the most feared auror team out there.

All while there kids was safe in stasis under heavy wards in the manor.

After a month Amelia started to show signs of pregnancy courtesy of another book of the Black library.

The couple decided to spring the news of waiting children at their wedding.

It was not really as this they had wanted to marry neither was they really ready but it was out of necessity and they worked well as a couple.

So it came that with the help of the Goblins the Black twins James Evan and Susan Amelia was borne the second September of 1982.

Amelia decided that Susan would keep here name and that she would say that it was in memory of her lost niece.

Since the children already appeared to bee one year old they would have to stay in stasis until there listed and physical age was the same.

To even future the illusion that they were twins of the same age James was taken out of stasis two month earlier.

Instead of looking as a carbon copy of James Potter with Lilly´s eyes he now bore a great resemblance of Sirius and had the trademark silver grey eyes of a Black.

During the two months James was the only child they observed that it seamed as if he wanted to be close to Susan.

As son as they not played with him or hold him he started to move towards Susan´s room.

Finally in the end of October they were together as a family again.

When Amelia was appointed as Head of the DMLE Sirius left his job as a auror and started to manage the combined holdings and seats of the Black and Bones families.

By a fluke he was named proxy of the Potter seat when it was confirmed that Harry Potter still was alive only missing and as he was the legal guardian of Harry as stated in James and Lilly´s will he should manage the Potter estate until Harry was found and of age.

_Will try to update soon. _

_The next chapter will focus on James and Susan before their school years._


End file.
